Braxton life
by Jeanie12Writes
Summary: Kyle has a secret twin sister that turns up to find Kyle. Basically it is what happened in home and away when Casey dies in 2014 until now
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Alexis and I'm a Braxton and this is my story

I was on a bus heading to Summer bay, a year ago my brother disappeared to get revenge on the person that killed our father he was never around when we were little he only came when he wanted money from us we got his bad gene of crime. I had found Kyle on a music video with Phoebe singing at a concert in Summer bay at the restaurant called Angelo's. The bus pulled up at Summer bay my stomach was in knots I was really nervous I walked towards the beach as soon as I heard the sound of the waves crashing it made me feel relaxed I slipped of my shoes and put them in my bag I walked down the water. I felt a hand touching my shoulder I turn around to see a young adult who looked around 17 or 20.

"Hi I've never seen you around here are you new around here?" he asks me as soon as I realise who it was I ran I looked over my shoulder to see him chasing after me I ran up the hill and I ran into someone making me fall onto the ground he grabbed my arm and pulled me up and turns me to face Casey the person that killed my dad. "Why were you running from me when I asked you a question? "He asked. I felt my stomach go tighter in knots I didn't answer. "Why were you running away from Casey? "He demanded and pulled me towards the restaurant my arm was throbbing when his grip tightened. I see two other men in the same cloths as they seen me and Casey also the other man they looked up and stopped what they were doing and went towards the back of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to wriggle free from his grip but it was too strong. They shut the door behind them and the man let go of my arm it had a visible hand print on my arm I looked up at Kyle I let a tear slip from my eyes. "Let me go "I spat. "We'll let you go when you answer the question why are you here and why did you run away from Casey. "He shouted. "Never not on the person that killed our dad "I shouted and I launched myself at Casey to punch him in the nose which I accomplished to do my brother and the other man with lots of tattoos on his body pulled me back they let go and I fell to the ground in tears "You took everything away from me the only people I had left was dad and my twin I lost my mum at 14 you made me be separated from my brother I had lost everything I have to have meditation to help with my mental illness. "I cry.

Casey and Kyle's eyes widen of my words.

"Are you saying that I'm your twin brother "Kyle says half angrily half confused

"Yes I am I have a photo of us when we were born "I say then showing them a picture of me and Kyle when we were born. "I...I recognise that woman you are really my sister why wouldn't they tell me where you were? Why didn't they tell me? "Kyle says angrily. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this if you don't won't me here I'll go and you'll never see me again "I cried I had manged to run away to the beach it was sun set I fell to the ground in tears I heard the sound of someone running towards me my eyes were blurry from the tears I could faintly see a tattoo saying All or nothing he pulled me up in to his arms and he stroked my hair I felt relaxed and calm "hey it's okay I love you you're my sister I want you to be here it just shocked me that's all "Kyle says kindly.

"So you want me to be here with you you want me as a sister you don't hate me "I cry whilst clutching his top. "I don't hate you and yes I want you here with me "Kyle says kindly

We walked back to Kyle's house as we walked in we see Casey with an ice pack on his nose Kyle laughed.

"How would you like it if I punched you in the nose "Casey yelled whilst storming towards Kyle angrily "Well what's going on now "a voice says from behind says we turned around to see a blond woman, "Nothing! "Casey and Kyle say

"Well who's this?" the blonde says whilst leaning in the doorway. "Met my long lost twin sister Alexis "Kyle says

"Well nice to meet you I'm Erica Sharpe but people call me Ricky" she says whilst giving me a hug.

"So who punched Casey? "Ricky asks with her arms crossed

"Me "I say awkwardly and I stepped forward

"So I guess she fits in to the Braxton's! "Ricky laughed

"She does swing a good punch and will be good at running away from trouble"Caseys smirks

It was dark now and we had pizza from work Kyle made the sofa comfortable for me to sleep on it was just me and Casey in the living room. "Casey? "I call over to him he turns around and stops washing the dishes and sat next to me."Are you okay?" Casey asks "I'm fine thanks it's not about me it's about you I'm so sorry about earlier I was upset my medititcation makes my hormones go everywhere "I say kindly "Hey it's okay I forgive you "Casey says whilst hugging me we watched a movie and I fell asleep in his arms he gently let me go and put the blanket on top of me he walked to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

H&A Fanfic chapter three

I woke up early and made myself and my brothers breakfast as I was dishing out the food I heard the sound of running footsteps and I crashing sound I looked over my shoulder to see my brothers when they see me they stopped being stupid and acted like they were being normal I smirked and placed the plates on the table. "Where's Ricky? "I ask Brax.

"She wasn't feeling too good so she's going to stay in bed for a bit "Brax says after he had finished a mouthful of food. The door opened and I see a young girl running towards Heath and hugging him from behind "Daddddddyyy!" The young girl screeches "Hey ya Dace Where's Bianca? "Heath asks Darcy whilst kissing her forehead. "She's coming in a minute"Darcy answers. "Hi I'm Alexia Uncle Kylie's twin would you like some pancakes? "I ask Darcy kindly also receiving a glare from Kyle and sinkers of my brothers and Darcy.

"Yes please Alex could I have syrup too!" Darcy smiles. I made her a pancake and gave it to her and she hugged me I sit down "Darcy are you the only child? "I ask her. "No I have a baby brother called Harley he isn't really my brother he is my half-brother "Darcy answers. The door opened again and this time Heath got out of his chair and hugged the woman which presume that it is Bianca. "Hey B I missed you three "He asks and kisses Bianca then his son on the top of his head. "I missed you who is the girl next to Case? "Bianca asks. I introduced myself to her she was really kind and bubbly she was good mother she told me about Rocco I felt really sorry for her and Heath she let me hold Harley he looked up at me and he clutched my pinkie tight. Kyle goes on how much he wants a family I seen the way Ricky looks after Harley as if he was her own child. For myself I don't see myself with the white picket fence.

The rest of the day we just really hanged out with family Kyle's girlfriend will be return from her gig and will be coming to the beach to meet us we were having a water fight on the beach. "Hey Alex would you like to surf with us I've brought an extra with us?" Casey asks he rises his eyebrows up and smiles. "Sure! "I laugh I grab the board and run to catch up with them I caught an epic wave I knocked Casey of his surf board Ha! .We had finished our surf and went back to shore. I see someone familiar run up towards Kyle and kiss him which made me feel really uncomfortable. She notices me she looked at me "Wait Alex you're here! "Phoebe says in excitement.

Sorry guys for not updating had lots of stuff to do I do know the chapter is a bit short hope you enjoy! ;)


End file.
